


Out of Sight

by Ajstar_101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajstar_101/pseuds/Ajstar_101
Summary: Coby Simons has a pretty tough life.  He's constantly being bullied by Eric and his group of minions and he doesn't know why.  Every night he has the same, horrendous dream. He's constantly being haunted by the ghosts of his past. When a new foster family moves down the street from him, Coby's life takes a spiraling turn.  For the better or worst, he doesn't know.





	1. I Really Hate this Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story posted onto Archive of our own, so tell me what you think! I'm sorry it's not perfect, but it'll get more exciting soon I promise. Please critique and give suggestions, always happy to hear your thoughts! Thank You
> 
> ~AJ

The curtain of darkness surrounded me, along with a growing wall of dread. I couldn’t see, I couldn’t hear. All there was was silence and nothingness, a black void of lost hopes and dreams. I tried to move, but my body had no feeling. I was as light as air; I was just as much nothing as the black around me. Yet, I was still me. Weird, right?

            The only thought I was capable of thinking was of how nice this felt. It was like there were chains, locking me up and keeping me to the ground all my life. Now they had been cut. Just like that I was set free from the prison of my body and moved through the air just as I was.

            How did I die? I couldn’t seem to remember. My mind wouldn’t allow me to stay on that topic long enough to remember. It was floating away, just as my body was. What was my name? It didn’t really matter. All I wanted to do was enjoy this freedom while it lasted.

            Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts was a voice. It vibrated my whole being and calmed me into a peaceful trance. I had never known this feeling before. I liked it.

            _It’s time to go back_ , it told me.

            What? Go back? But I had just gotten here. I wasn’t ready to go back.

            My mind started to produce images. Horrible images. Red and orange danced in my eyes. Screams-A baby’s screams- filled my ears. I heard my screams, too. The walls were crumbling all around us.

_No_ , I thought, _make it stop_!

Sirens wailed, heat stung our skin like wasps. Her face… oh God make it stop. Please make it stop! I pleaded, but it was useless. It didn’t stop.

Slowly but surely, I was pulled right back into the chains of reality. I felt myself burning alive. I watched as the skin melted off of my little girl’s face, flesh bubbling and reddening into something unrecognizable. I felt sick; I wanted to vomit. I couldn’t, though, I was incapable of doing so now. What happened then?

            We were high, I remembered, the sixth story of our apartment complex. I was locked in. Why was I locked in? I was trying to escape, get her and myself away from the fire as her pain stricken screams danced on my nerves. It was then we started to fall…

            There was a bright light. It was the sun, it had to be. I was blinded by it, and new screams filled my ears. They were my screams, but they were not. Large hands clutched on to my small body, while a couple more cut away my last connection to the freedom of nothingness.

 

 

 

            “Coby Simons!” A voice called my name.

            My head shot up and my eyes instantly met with hers. Shivers bolted up and down my spine like they were running a marathon. They were angry eyes that burned with so much hate I could probably roast marshmallows in them. Everyone was starring in my direction.

_Oh no_ , I thought, _here we go again_. She hit her palm with her yardstick in an obviously threatening manner. I heard quiet giggles coming from here and there.   But they all seemed to fade into the distance as I started to shake with fear. What had I done this time? Was it because I had fallen asleep again?

            “What,” she started, her voice was loud and raspy, “is this?”

            I looked to where she pointed her yardstick. Squatting on the floor next to her was a large, ugly looking toad…green, slimy and all. It let out a croak and the giggling became louder.

            I looked back toward my teacher confused, and then back to the animal. “It’s a toad,” I said simply. The answer seemed obvious enough.

            She tried for a scoff, but it escaped her mouth more like a hiss. “You think your hilarious, don’t you Mr. Simons?”

            I blinked. What? The class then erupted into full-blown laughter that was soon silenced by the cold glare that Mrs. Fraysworth shot around the room. Was I missing something? Did God give the toad magical powers that made it fly or something? Was there some sort of Christian conspiracy going on that I wasn’t aware of?

            I tried looking around the room for the answer. My eyes fell on the group of boys in the corner, high fiving each other and shooting me evil grins.

_Oh. Eric._

A wave of realization washed over me and drenched me in dread. This was the fourth time this week he had done this, and for them it just got funnier and funnier. I clenched my fists and anger replaced my confusion. Yesterday, the entire classroom was flooded with water, and the day before that all her white board markers were glued to the ceiling. This time it was a toad? At least I knew he was running out of ideas.

“I saw him,” the boy said, perfectly rehearsed, “He snuck into your room last night after you left, and when I tried to stop him he told me to go to _hell_.” He looked so scandalized. I have to admit he was a pretty good actor, I might have felt bad for him if I didn’t know how much of a scumbag he truly was. Everybody else knew, too. They snickered and laughed at my extent. The only one who didn’t seem to be in on it was Mrs. Fraysworth and all the other teachers at Hailwood.

To them, Eric was an angel.

“I didn’t do it!” I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. No matter how hard I tried though, she didn’t believe a word of it.

_Wham!_

The yardstick slammed against my desk hard. The noise echoed through the musty room and the silence grew louder. Her coal black eyes burned my soul. I hated my teachers and I hated this school. I turned to look at Eric, whose minions were stifling laughs and slapping him on the back in congratulations.

            I hated him.

All he ever did since the sixth grade was make my life a living hell. I wished I could get out already, but it was impossible.

            “Maybe, Mr. Simons, you should give Mr. Harris a little visit.” Her lips twisted into an ugly looking sneer as she looked at me just above her large spectacles.

            “I didn’t do it ma’am! I swear, it was…”

            “To Mr. Harris, Simons, or I will personally carry out your punishment.”

            I swallowed. Silently, I packed my bag and headed toward the principals office.


	2. Where it all Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sooooo I just figured out an updating date (all the details in foot notes). Please tell me what you think! Again, I know the writing isn't the best yet. Suggestions and advice is welcomed with ever-so open arms!
> 
> ~AJ

 

            The walk home was the same as it was everyday. I had grown to expect it, actually.

            I remembered the first time it happened. Sixth grade. It was my first day at Hailwood, and I had come to realize that the kids there were all wolves in sheep’s clothing. I had never been a very social kid; it was hard enough being the noob in a swarm of old pals. The entire day I was teased and beat on. When the teachers were around the entire class would behave like little angels, but the minute they turned their backs all of them grew little devil horns.

            The worst of this bunch was Eric.

            Eric was bigger then everyone else, which automatically made him intimidating. He was pretty fit, too. I think he went to kindergarten carrying a massive six-pack or something. His eyes were milky chocolate brown, and his hair was the same color. His face was handsome; it attracted all the girls within a mile radius. He didn’t have a girlfriend, though, which I found weird given his looks.

            I used to love my neighborhood, especially on sunny days. Puffy cotton balls floated across the crystal sky. The air smelled fresh, and sometimes of barbecue. Birds sang a morning song and the leaves on the trees danced to the music. I would drag a stick along the white picket fence as I biked home from school. Paved sidewalks stretched in front of me as if welcoming me to ride on forever.  

            That day, however, was different.

            They came out of nowhere, from either side of me they ran up and stood in my path. I was forced into an abrupt stop. Eric and his minions glared down at me.

            I don’t know what I did to upset them that day, but I had to have done something. Why else would they have ripped me from my bike and beat me until I was unconscious? The song of the birds was drowned out by my empty screams and the boy’s laughter. They kicked at me as I lay there, helpless.

            After that day, it only got worse.

            They had stolen my bike, so I had no choice but to walk home from then on. I tried walking new routes to avoid them, but within days they would find me and beat me up harder then before. I’d come home with bloody noses and cracked ribs. My parents weren’t there enough notice. I’d call them up sometimes and beg them to take me out of there, but they’d only tell me to suck it up. It was a Catholic school, after all. How bad could it be?

            Today I walked home slowly. I was already sore from the lashings Mr. Harris had given me earlier. “One more of these stunts, Mr. Simons, and I’ll have no choice but to give you a suspension.” His words echoed in my head. I couldn’t get a suspension; I couldn’t do that to my parents.

            They all arrived at their usual time; all sixth of them were huddled together and waiting for me. I knew what was in store. When they saw me approach, they cracked their knuckles in unison.

Huh, that was new. Those show offs.

            Standing amongst them, taller then the rest was Eric. He had a menacing smile plastered on his face and his eyes looked over me hungrily. I noticed his hair was growing longer then usual, it was almost touching his shoulders. It made him look all the more intimidating.

            They stood in front of me only a moment before getting to work on rearranging my face.

 

 

 

            I came back home out of breath and panting like a dog. My chest was on fire. My body was sore. Blood streamed down my face and my eye was swelling shut.

Ah, home sweet home.

            They seemed to take extra time on me today, and by the time they were finished I could barely even stand. My breaths came out ragged and it hurt to inhale. I lay on the pavement curled up in a ball as they all walked away laughing. I stayed there like that for who knows how long just listening to the silence, broken only by my own sobbing and trees rustling in the soft breeze.

           “What a loser,” someone snickered.

            “Nobody wants him around, why doesn’t he just go kill himself already?” Eric spat.

            I stood at the door with my back pressed up against the wall. They’ve taunted me like that since middle school, and I eventually had more or less gotten used to it. I tried to teach myself to not let it bother me, but the words still stung worse than the blades they used to cut my skin with. My heart ached as more tears fell from my eyes.

            For some reason, it hurt more today then it did in the past. _Maybe it would just be better if I wasn’t around anymore_ , I thought, _maybe everyone would be happier._

            I shook my head and pushed those thoughts aside. _It will always get better,_ my mother’s voice cooed in my head, _always stay strong, my love_.

            I tried not to imagine the disappointed look on her face if she saw me now, beat up, shaking and sobbing. I wasn’t strong, and I would never be strong. I was weak. I already knew I could never be the perfect son she had always wanted.

            A part of me wanted to believe her. It would get better. I will be happy one day. But another part of me, a deep dark part of me, knew it would never be true. I could never truly be happy, and that reality hurt the most.

            And with that happy note, I went to go wash away my pain and misery in a nice, long shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was going for every Monday with updates. I have a camping/caravan trip I'm going on next week though so this update is (very) early. Happy April <3


	3. Her beautiful Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff! So turns out I lied! No caravan/camping trip next week. I have all next week free, which I plan to spend writing anyway. I hope you like it, and please let me know if you find any mistakes or have any suggestions. Ty!
> 
> ~AJ

The same nightmare filled my dreams. Images overwhelmed my mind, a child’s flesh melting off of her body, red and orange flames climbing up the walls as they crumbled down on us, screams so loud and pain stricken it made my stomach tie up into knots. I felt it, I felt my own flesh burning. It hurt so bad, I just wanted to be dead already. My own screams filled my ears.

            But they weren’t mine; those screams weren’t mine.

           I woke up sweating puddles onto my sheets and clawing at my skin. My throat ached from my own screaming and tears were streaming from my eyes. It took me a moment to stop and realize where I was, in bed, at home, safe and sound. Even then I couldn’t stop myself from shaking. I tried hard to push the images out of my mind, but failed.

            What had finally broke me out of my trance was the sound cars pulling up and loud voices coming from outside. A party, maybe? I took a shaky hand and peeked through the shutters at the house across from mine. It had been empty for over a year now, and kids often used it as their own little hideout.

           Not anymore.

            A huge moving van was parked in the driveway, boxes were scattered everywhere as people rushed in and out of the house. There were maybe six kids playing ball or running around in the driveway, screaming their little heads off. They all looked between the ages of six and ten. Mover’s with boxes tried their best to avoid them as they ran past their legs, shooting the kids irritated looks.

            There were at least three older kids and what I assumed the parents helping unload the truck. I couldn’t quite make out their features, but at least one of them looked about my age. The whole thing was quite the sight, and it took me a moment as I escaped the prisons of my mind to realize that I was getting new neighbors.

            It wasn’t everyday someone moves across the way from you. I guessed I should probably go out and welcome them, all… eleven of them? Now that was a ginormous family. Imagine their morning routine.

            Never mind, that’s kind of a stressful way to start the day.

            I had quickly gotten dressed and ran downstairs into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a note stamped to the fridge.

 

            _Coby,_

_Working late today, it was an emergency. There’s money in the junk drawer for pizza._

_Love, Mom_

After reading the note I quickly tore it from the fridge and threw it away. The whole situation didn’t really bother me, I was used to it after all. It was the same thing day after day. Always an emergency. Whatever.

            Soon after making some eggs, I got started on the brownies. Because what type of impression would I make without the tasty goodness of a homemade brownie? Not a good one, that’s for sure.

            Trust me, the process of neighbor greeting is a complicated art.

            I went to work, gathering all the ingredients I needed and trying my best to utterly enjoy myself. The images of the night before slowly but surely dissipated. For the first time in a long time, even if only temporarily, I was content.

 

           

The door was chipped and old looking, that was the first thing I noticed. Along with the fact that the yard definitely needed some work and the pavement some patching. The last owner…well… let’s just say he didn’t care much for appearances.

            I rapped on the wood, a bit of paint chipped away as I did. Dark clouds rolled across sky and looked down at me in a threatening way, as if trying to scare me with what they could do to me.

They would get me wet. I wasn’t looking forward to it.

From inside, children were screaming and someone was yelling for somebody else to get the door. It took a minute, but I waited patiently, plate of brownies in hand and a cheesy smile on my face.

            The one who opened the door was a boy. He looked about my age and had curly, poofy dark hair. I kind of wanted to touch it. He wore sweatpants and a loose white tea-shirt. His eyes were dazzling; they were the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen and contrasted well with his sun-kissed skin. He looked at me as if I had just taken a shit in their driveway.

            “Can I help you?” he asked, or more appropriately, spat. He studied my bruised face as if it were a piece of trash someone had thrown to the side of the road.

            My smile faltered just a little. Oh. It was that look again.

            “Uh, no, well not really…” I stammered, looking anywhere but the disgust that was drawn in black an white all over his face. What? Did I have something in my teeth? “I, uh, saw that you guys were… you know… moving in and I came to uh… brownies?” I held the plate toward him so he could take it, studying my shoelaces. In an instant I had lost all the confidence I had worked up this morning. His eyes burned at me like an iron.

            “Thanks,” he said, relieving me of the plate full of goodies, careful not to let his fingers touch mine. I felt a pang in my chest, though I didn’t really know why.

           “I’m Coby,” I said quickly and pointed toward my house, “I live right across the street.”

            He glanced back toward where I pointed only a second before giving me a once over. “Fascinating.”

            There was and awkward silence.

I added “And, if you need help with anything at all, I’m always free to, you know, help…”

            “Who’s that?” A young boy, around the age of six, poked his head out from behind the kid’s leg. He held a plastic toy gun in his hand. A flash of memory swept across my mind and made me wince. I quickly pushed the image aside. Not now, I thought to myself.

            “No one,” the older boy tore his eyes from me to look at the younger, “just a neighbor kid. He brought brownies.”

            The kid didn’t even glance at the plate. Instead, he studied me, his face all twisted. “What happened to your face?”

            I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, suddenly very uncomfortable. I thought the older guy would say something, but he just looked back toward me expectantly. Thunder sounded across the sky and the air started to smell moist. “I, uh, fell.”

            The younger kid seemed satisfied. He ran off screaming, “Dad! Mom! The brownie boy is here!” The other kid, though, didn’t buy it.

            Thankfully, before he could say anything another voice came booming from inside.   “Jasper, honey, who’s at the door?”

            A grimace spread across the boy’s-Jasper’s- face as a skinny, perky little blonde woman popped up from behind him. She had an apron on and was mixing something in a bowl. Her face was pretty, but she had bags around her eyes. She looked no older then twenty, but of course she had to be older then that. This was, I suspected, that Jasper boy’s mom. She flashed me a warm and welcoming smile that made me feel safe. The woman herself made me want to let all of my guards down and tell her my life story.

            “Didn’t you hear?” Jasper barked, “It’s brownie boy.” With that he stomped away from the door and ran upstairs with the brownies.

            The lady watched him, sadness in her bright blue eyes as she did. Quickly, though, she turned back towards me with that same heart warming smile. “Sorry about him. He’s just been a little… sour lately. What’s your name?”

            “C-coby, I live just over there.”

            “Oh!” she said, eyes widening, “You’re our new neighbor? How fantastic! And you brought brownies too? Oh goodness, you’re too kind! Please, come in! I was just making a little snack.”

            I all to willingly followed the lady inside.


	4. When Things go Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this is so late (if anyone actually waits for updates right now) Heres what happened: I lost the charger to my computer, which is the only device I had the next part to. I tried but couldn't get it out before it died :( But as soon as I found it I made sure to update! I hope you like it. The quality will get better soon as well as the length, I promise! Please send me feedback or tell me if there is anything I should change/edit :) Ty!  
> ~AJ

 

The interior didn’t look much better then the exterior. The walls were chipped, the wallpaper was torn and the dusty floorboards creaked under my weight. The staircase looked old and damaged, like it would collapse if it was put under even the slightest bit of pressure. I thought about the old man before and how he could possibly survive under these dangerous conditions. I also thought about why anyone would want to live here of all places.

            The house smelled better than it looked, though. As soon as I stepped foot through the door I was overwhelmed with the delightful smell of tangy, lemony scented cleaner. At the same time, the warm goodness of chocolate chip cookies wafted past my nose and teased my stomach. There were toys strewn everywhere and children running all around the house. I dodged a little girl and boy as they flew past me, pretending to be airplanes.

            Despite the houses tattered shape, it had a nice, homey type of feeling to it. It was such a pleasant feeling I thought I could stay there all day long.

            I followed the blonde lady into the kitchen, dodging toy obstacles and wild children along the way. I guess some people would be annoyed by all the chaos, but I admired how lively it felt.

When we reached the cooking area placed in the far right of the home, I felt as if I had just entered one of those perfect home catalogs my mom always reads.

It was nice and warm, like walking into a toaster oven. Floral curtains draped open windows that let streams of sunlight pour into the room. Vivid colored wild flowers were placed in the center of a brand-new-looking marble island. The nice lady beamed at me, obviously proud of it.

“Wow,” I said, taking in all of the bright colors.

Her blue eyes sparkled almost as bright as the sun. Her smile grew wider as she asked “Do you like it? This is the first finished room in the house!”

I couldn’t help but smile back at her, her own smile seemingly contagious. “It’s really great!”

She looked pleased with my answer. I was about to ask for her name -seeing I hadn’t received it earlier- but right then something dinged over by the stove. The lady quickly shuffled over to a drawer to pull out some oven mitts, then to the oven to pull out a baking pan. On it where about two dozen chocolate chip cookies baked to a perfect golden-brown color. Steam danced above them and unforgivingly teased my senses.

“Do you want one? I have more then enough.” She held the tray out toward me so I could get a better look.

I was about to decline her offer, but my stomach betrayed me. It twisted and growled at me for trying to say no.

The lady giggled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let me get everyone some plates.”

I watched as she glided across the tile to swiftly fetch twelve plates and glasses from the freshly polished cupboards. Her movements were quick and graceful. She looked as if she were a ballerina as she seemingly danced her way from one place to another without any stumbling or hesitation. As I admired the kind woman, my thoughts gradually drifted to my own mother.

I remembered when I was twelve years old, when things were still normal…so to speak. She would hum to herself as she twirled through the kitchen; her dark hair tossed into a messy bun and her eyes the most dazzling shade of brown. I would watch her from the table as she glided from here to there to get ingredients for her goodies.

I smiled to myself. She was the one who taught me how to cook.

She was the one who taught me how to have fun.

Sometimes on weekends she’d turn the radio up real loud and dance like nothing mattered in the world. We’d sing together at the top of our lungs and sock skate on the tile floor. Those were the good days, the ones were old mops became guitars and all of our pots and pans were drums.

“Live, Coby,” she told me, “a fulfilled life is one spent as if every day were the last.”

I inwardly scoffed. What would she say if she saw me now?

Beat up.

Alone.

Weak.

A waste of air.

Suddenly, a wave of words crashed over me that pinned me down before I had even realized it. You’re not worth it, the words said to me. Nobody even wants you around anymore. You must be broken or something, why else would you be like this? You’re not even that good looking. What’s wrong with you? Why cant you just be normal? You’re such a waste, that’s why your dad hated you. That’s why your mom left you. That’s why you’re alone.

That’s why you’ll always be alone.

My chest squeezed tight, it felt like an elephant had dropped itself onto my ribs. My breaths hitched and started to come out ragged and heavy. My eyes started dart around the room; the one that had been so colorful before was now starting to dull to a dark shade of grey as my eyesight began to fog up. My throat constricted. I knew instantly what was going on.

I was having a panic attack.

_Not here_ I begged myself, _Not now!_ Why now of all times? It was useless. My brain kept taunting me, spewing out words of hate, each one hitting me like a bullet. I had to get out of here before the nice lady saw me like this; I had to get back home.

Only at that exact moment did thunder shake the sky. In this delightful space, I guess I forgot that it was going to end up raining outside. I listened as the dark clouds rolled across the earth as if a monster had just been waken up from his long, winters nap.

The nice lady looked up from the platter of cookies she held in her hands to the roof, seemingly worried. “Oh no,” she said as she furrowed her eyebrows, “I think we have some patch work to do to the ceiling. If I had known it was going to rain so soon I would’ve…”

It was then my voice became somewhat audible. “I…I have to go! G-goodbye nice lady!”

And before I had realized what was happening, or that I had just called that woman “nice lady”, I was running home in the pouring rain.


	5. Sundays and Bubbling Flesh

The next morning was Sunday.

I never really liked Sundays. My mom would always drag dad and I to church wearing itchy suits and uncomfortable neckties. Of course we didn’t _always_ wear that, but we still hated it. She also liked to get us up really early, because the closest Baptist church to us was a little over an hour away and my mom had insisted we go to the six o’clock service instead of the ten o’clock one. So we’d get up with the sun, before the rooster cock-o-doodled and the early birds found their worms.

I’m really not a morning person.

That’s why my twelve year old self was thankful when mom stopped getting me up on Sundays to listen to hour long sermons and got up for work instead. Now a days, though? I guess I would get up early again every Sunday if it meant spending a little extra time with mom.

This Sunday morning was extra terrible. Screams and flames filled my dreams once again, leaving me tossing and turning all through the night. That little girl became clearer then before. She had dark, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes filled with terror and tears. She looked familiar somehow, but I couldn’t remember where I saw that face before. She looked to be about three or four years old, dressed in a pretty red dress that swayed around her ankles. Snot ran down her red nose as rivers flooded from her eyes.

“Mommy!” she screamed. Her voice sounded dry and hoarse. “Mommy… Mommy… please!”

Over and over again her unanswered pleads echoed through my mind. I wanted more then ever to reach out and save her from the flames that’s snaked themselves around us, but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even breathe. I was stuck just watching this little, helpless girl cry for help over and over and over like a broken record. She reached out to me, opening and closing her hands, silently asking me to pick her up as she wailed. I tried, I really did.

I watched in horror as the red and yellow flames grabbed ahold of her pretty dress. They crawled upward around her body, dancing on top of her porcelain skin. Her screams were blood curtailing; they were pain stricken. She tried to run away from the heat, flailing her arms up and down. Instead, she ran right into the fires open arms.

No! I couldn’t look anymore. I didn’t want to see this. But, as fate had it, I didn’t have a choice.

I stood idly as her skin started to redden and bubble. It popped and oozed until it started to melt right off of her frail body. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. With all my heart I begged God that it wasn’t real. The images flashed in front of me like scenes from a movie. They were absolutely appalling, my stomach churned and I felt as though I might puke everywhere.

That’s when I started to feel it.

Pain -searing pain-spread throughout my body. I felt as though I had been lit up with a blowtorch. As far as I knew, I probably had. The feeling was unbearable. I just wanted to die right then and there. Tears streamed down my eyes as my voice finally became audible. My screams carried above the sound of crackling and popping. My voice was hoarse. My throat felt dry.

It was then that I realized, that voice wasn’t mine. The screams weren’t my own.

I woke up rolling around the floor and screaming at the top of my lungs. I was clawing at my arms until the scratches I had made started to gush out dark red liquid that stained my carpet. My comforter hung halfway off of my bed and was tangled around my flailing feet. My heart was beating fast; it pounding against my chest so hard I thought it might beat its way out of my body. My breath came out in giant, uneven pants.

After awhile, I calmed down. I once again realized where I was and what had happened. But reassuring myself that the whole thing was just some sick, twisted nightmare didn’t stop my body from trembling or the tears from flowing. I couldn’t shake the image of that little girl in the fire and I could still feel the flames burning away my skin.

I didn’t fall asleep again that night. I didn’t even try. I went downstairs, grabbed myself a bowl of ice cream, a cup of coffee, and let my brain shut down with some reality TV. The television’s glow was comforting and the voices that emanated from it calmed my nerves, as well as the soft pitter-patter of the settling storm outside banging on the roof.   I gripped the phone tight in my hand, though, just in case.

Later that morning, after hours drowning my washed up brain in other people’s drama, I heard screaming and shouting from outside. It was my new neighbor and all eleven of her little children, I could tell just by hearing them. What were they doing up at five o’clock in the morning? They all sounded joyful and wide awake, something I am not so capable of being before the sun rises.

I gently moved the silky blue curtain away and peeked out of the family room window. The blonde lady I had seen yesterday was helping the younger ones file into a large van, one of those vans you see when you go on a sports trip or something. She looked tired and her bright blue eyes looked a little hazy, but she still wore that same, big bright smile that showed her pearly white teeth.

They all wore neat dresses and little suits, while the lady held a leather bound bible in her hand. If I had to guess, I’d say they, too, were going to church.

That curly brown haired kid, Jasper, stood behind her looking completely and utterly useless. He wore a dirty T-shirt and ripped up jeans and watched his mom-I still assume that lady is his mom-do all the work while he leaned against the garage door with his arms folded over his chest defiantly. I couldn’t believe this kid. This lady looked completely and utterly exhausted. I would at least have helped with something to make her load of eleven even more bearable. But what did this kid do? Absolutely nothing. He could have at least tried to dress decently.

I got the feeling that I didn’t really like this guy.

As I watched the last couple of kids pile into the car, I thought about what happened yesterday. My gut twisted. I had new neighbor who already thought I was a complete and utter loser. I wonder what she thought when I just ran out the door like that. Probably something along the lines of, ‘ _What a strange boy. I wonder what that was all about. Maybe we should keep our distance from him.’_ Why do I screw everything up?

I continued to eaves drop. The blonde lady slid the door shut and I could hear it slam all the way from where I was standing. She leaned against the car for a couple of seconds after that, slowly rubbing her temples. She looked super stressed out. Jasper said something. From the looks of it, the lady did not like what ever he said.

They started to argue. There was a lot of hand waving and grumpy looks involved from both of them. I knew it was impolite to watch like this, but I couldn’t help it. I had never thought I’d be afraid to get on such a small blonde woman’s bad side, though Jasper looked unfazed. The sun was just starting to rise, setting of a parade of magnificent colors into the sky. The lighting made the boy look dark and angry. After awhile, he gave up talking to the woman and just ignored her, looking toward my direction.

Then it happened.

His bright blue eyes locked with mine. I thought maybe one of us would at least flinch or turn away, but that didn’t happen. I don’t know why I didn’t move. I mean, how awkward is it to get caught staling your neighbor? His icy cold stare simply mesmerized me. Their was something familiar in it, but I couldn’t tell what. It felt like someone was dangling a bone right in front of me nose, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t see it.

Jasper raised one eyebrow. That’s when the angry blonde noticed he was staring at something and turned to look at me. She searched with her eyes for a bit, and when they landed on me they instantly lit up. She smiled a big, toothy grin and waved. I waved back. She motioned for me to come out and talk. Why? I don’t know. They just caught me staring at them from my window for gosh sake; didn’t they think I was some sort of weird stalker or something by now?

Whatever the fact, I left my spot by the window and went to go chat with Mr. Grumpy and Ms. Cheerful.


	6. Looks Like I'm Going to Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people of earth! Sorry I missed last week. The life of a teenager can be hectic, most of you guys should know ;). This chapter is way shorter then I would have liked, but guess what? The story is finally progressing! Woohoo! And next week should be longer. Hope you guys enjoy :)  
> ~AJ

“Hi there, Coby!” A voice boomed when I reached my neighbor’s driveway. I was greeted by a bright smile and a wave. I loved the neighbor lady’s smile. Have I mentioned that? It was nice outside that morning. The air smelled of rain the sun felt warm on my bare arms. There was only a slight breeze, and birds yelled at each like loud neighbors.

“Hi”, I greeted back with a returning smile.

Jasper looked even grumpier up close. He seemed super tired and his hair stood up everywhere. The grimace that was plastered on his tanned face made him look like he just ate something sour. I could see his skin through the holes of his ripped jeans and I noticed a couple of stains on his T-shirt. He obviously wasn’t trying for a good impression. I looked down to see his shoes, which were just tattered, worn down sneakers. This was a big step down from the pj’s I saw him in yesterday.

“I-I’m sorry about yesterday…” I said. My eyes fell to the ground and I started to fiddle with the strings on my coat, “I just, uh, remembered something I had to do before the storm and, uh…”

I felt a small hand gently squeeze my shoulder. I looked up to see another warm smile that melted my insides like my mother’s. “Don’t sweat it. I knew you wouldn’t have left like that without a good explanation.” Her hand fell from my shoulder. I wasn’t used to kind touches like that, it was kind of uncomfortable for me, but not necessarily bad.

“Your name!” I remembered. “I never got your name when I came over yesterday.”

She gasped. “Oh how rude of me! I never introduced myself. I’m so sorry, my name is Rachel Whelch, pleasure to meet you! My goodness it must have just slipped my mind.”

Rachel. That was a nice name. It kind of suited her, she looked like she’d be a Rachel. She held her hand out for me to shake, like we were meeting for the first time all over again.

Jasper made some noise in the back of his throat. We both turned to look at him. It was kind of chilly outside, winter was just starting to set in. I watched his curly hair get ruffled in the breeze. My hair couldn’t do that. It was cut to short. My mom had told me blonde hair looked better grown out longer, but I never really liked it like that.

“Can I go now?” He said, looking between Rachel and I.

“Yes,” Rachel said, her face hardening once again, “you can go and change quickly. No if, ands or buts. Some kids at that new school of yours are going to be there, and I want you to make a good impression.”

He just gave her a look. His eyes seemed to glimmer in the sun. Man, I wish had his eyes.

“Now,” she demanded, pointing toward the house.

Jasper rolled his eye and moved inside. Very slowly, might I add.

Once Jasper had finally inched his way into the house, Rachel turned to me again. Those bags under her eyes seemed to be more visible then they were before. She looked extremely tired, and even the slightest bit irritated. I couldn’t blame her. I would’ve stuck that kid in a time out if I were his mom. I don’t know how affective that would be at sixteen years old, assuming he’s my age, but I still would have done it.

“I’m so sorry about him,” she said, “He’s just settling in, in his own way I guess. I’ll just have to give him time is all”.

I nodded, although I didn’t necessarily agree. “What school is he going to attend? If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“Oh, not at all! He’s going to be going to a nice little catholic school across the street called Hailwood Academy. Have you heard of it?”

Nice. Looks like we’ll be having a new student. He’ll sure be pleasantly surprised, a whole group of kids just as crabby as he is. “Yes, actually, I attend there.”

Her eyes widened so much I thought that they might pop out of her head this time. “ I see! That’s absolutely wonderful! Will you be attending church with us?”

Oh boy here we go. Honestly, I’d never seen anyone more excited then she seemed. I hadn’t gone to church in such a long time, but I remember not liking it. Not because of what anybody said really, I never listened to the sermons much. They were always taking place as I was trying to catch up on some much needed sleep. I guess it wouldn’t be based on how it was said either. The pastor we had was always way to excited for the things he was talking about. I guess it was just never interesting to me.

“Uh, I don’t think so. I mean, I would! But… my mom’s at work today so…” I let my voice trail.

Her eyebrows scrunched. “I see…”

Phew. Think I got myself out of that one.

Then her face lit up. “Why don’t you come with us! We have enough room, I’m sure. Jasper can sit in the back with the kids. Its would be an absolute pleaser to have you ride along!”

Well, I kind of set myself up for that one. I know I said that I’d be willing to go to church again if it meant spending time with my mom, but this isn’t my mom (Although she’s pretty close to being the real deal). I really didn’t want to go.

So I said no. Right?

Wrong.

I mean, I know I should’ve…but those eyes…they were just so excited. I think this family had some sort of hypnoses in them. It was really Kind of unsettling.


	7. Cody Salmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey. Tell me what you think! I'm actually pretty proud of the length of this one. Also, sorry if it seems a little choppy. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ~AJ

**Jasper**

 

My life is in absolute chaos.

            Why, you may ask? Well, take a step in my brand new home and the answer would hit you right smack dab in the face. My house is a traveling circus, but instead of clowns and literal animals, we have little children that behave as animals. The screaming and crying begins as soon as the sun rises- their little whinny voices carrying throughout the home in tidal waves- and continues for the majority of the night.

            The children in the home are all about five to six, with the occasional four year old in the mix. At this point, you may be thinking, ‘Wow, your parents must be really fertile,’ to which I will answer as bluntly as possible: No, my parents are dead. The reason I am constantly surrounded by narcissistic little brats twenty-four-seven is because I am being raised in a foster home. My aunt’s foster home, to be more specific, because she is my only known living relative.

            At this point you probably have a lot mire questions, like ‘Oh Jasper, how did your parents die?’ or ‘So unfortunate, how are you feeling’. I will not however answer those questions right now, simply because I do not feel like it. Some questions I can’t answer really, like the one you may have for me later on. Why do I try every second I am physically able to make my aunts life a living hell? Well I don’t know; watching your mother and sister burn down in flames, along with the only home you ever knew has an effect on a young, impressionable teenage mind.

            Looks like I just kind of answered your questions, huh? That kind of pisses me off.

            Lets speed up to today. Aunt Rachel-that’s my aunt’s name- decided that she wanted to drag me off with her tiny little minions to church. Not even church, actually. Catholic Mas. Worse then church, a lot more boring. At least, all the Catholic Masses I had attended, which was one.

But the reason I hate church isn’t because it wasn’t fun, which it wasn’t, but because the church hates me. I don’t know about you, but I don’t like going to places that hate my very existence.

            If you’re going to ask why the church hates me, hold your horses because I’m getting there.

            The church hates me because I’m gay. I know this because my father, along with everyone else in my community, told me so. Ya, I know, not every church going Christian is like that, I am very well aware. My dad, being the avid Christian he was, had multiple friends of the same faith that were very kind and understanding. I like those types of God loving people because they do this thing they call “Showing God’s love”, which is really just kind, genuine love to someone, even if they do things you may not agree with.

            Sadly, most Christian people don’t really practice that (though they say they do). I can tell you that from experience.

            Sorry, I’m babbling a little again. So my Aunt Rachel wants to take me to church, therefore I do what any teenage boy in my situation would do: I dress in the most inappropriate thing for church there is to protest against going.

            It didn’t really work, obviously. Aunt Rachel has this way with her eyes that can either charm you into submission or burn into you like the wild flames of hell themselves. She tells me it’s her god given gift. I actually believe her. Someone with eyes like that has to have some sort of talent that you can’t teach.

            She used those charm ball eyes of hers on our bag-of-trash new neighbor. Cody Salmon, I think his name was? I didn’t care to remember. He wasn’t ugly. I’ve always thought blonde haired boys were pretty cute, but you have to be one huge-ass loser to have a gross purply bruise that size. I wasn’t falling for that lame “I fell,” gag that little Tommy bought. He was probably one of the kids I’d ruff up in school just for being so socially awkward, but getting a beating that big? You have to be one hell of a geek to deserve that.

He makes good brownies though. I’ll give him that.

            Aunt Rachel was charming up a storm with this weirdo kid before she yapped up my throat to go upstairs and change. I did, but I just put on a cleaner T-shirt and jeans with less holes in them. I wasn’t expected to back out of my protest, was I?

            By the time I got back, Mr. Salmon had infiltrated the van, chatting up a storm with my aunt.

            Seriously.

What did this bucko think he was doing? Unless he was taking my place for church, I wasn’t ok with him claiming my seat. I didn’t realize he had suddenly become part of the family. I looked at them skeptically, as if I was a scientist analyzing bacteria or something. Whatever they were talking about, it sure seemed to be pretty damn funny. I hadn’t seen my aunt laugh like that in a while.

            Upon further investigation, I had come to the conclusion that my aunt had found a new bestie, one that looked to be about…fourteen? He was super short and scrawny, not to mention pale. Socially awkward indeed, I confirmed to myself.

Great. That was just great. My mom ad fallen head over heals for a socially awkward, probably depressed outcast of a middle schooler. And how many times have I seen his face? Twice. That was more then enough for me, but how much did I even know about this guy? Nada, that’s how much.

            This was all happening way to fast. And I know what that gleam in her eyes means, the one that tells me that my Aunt Rachel had taken on a new community service project. It was also one that told me I was going to have to spend a lot more time with him. Just great.

            Aunt Rachel finally caught my eye. Her facial expression once again instantly changed. It was kind of scary how fast she could go from God’s little helper to Satan’s super spawn. She pointed to me and silently communicated in a way only a caretaker of children could: _You. In. Now._

I rolled my eyes and made a show of sluggishly dragging myself to the packed car. It seemed as though I was cramming myself into the back of the vehicle, seeing that Cody had already monopolized the front.

            Upon entering, I was greeted by the loud shouting and giggling of small children. These little guys loved going to church. Of course they did, they got to be thrown into childcare where they can scream and flail their arms all they like while I get to chant my Hail Mary’s with a bunch of God fanatics.

            “Well it’s about time,” Rachel glared at me through the rearview mirror as soon as a got my skinny ass situated between little Tommy and a blonde flower girl named Anna, who was all sunshine and rainbows and everything nice. She was also a talker, which irritated the crap out of me. I swear, this girl couldn’t keep her mouth shut for a second. I usually just ignored her. Tommy, however, was very much the opposite. Unless it was a few curious questions, you could barely get a word out of him.

“Because of you we’re going to be about five minutes late,” Rachel complained starting the ignition.

            Salmon had suddenly become silent and seemingly nervous. Funny, only a second before he seemed to be having the time of his life. He was awfully fidgety. His watery eyes darted all around the car, looking at absolutely everything but me. Did I scare him? Intimidate him? Well that’s an accomplishment I didn’t have to try for.

            Anna tugged on my shirt. Twigs and flowers were already stuck in her recently done hair. She had a bright smile that exposed a large gap inside her tiny mouth. She bounced up and down in her chair like she had just downed a latte. This kid, I just didn’t have the words. “What do you want?” I asked, voiced raised just above the other screaming voices in the car.

            Her peppy expression didn’t even waver. “Guess what? Guess what Miss Rachel said?” Her eyes glistened as she continued to tug on my shirt, way to enthusiastically for my liking.

            “What did Miss Rachel say?” I didn’t care even the least bit, but I don’t think I had much of a choice but play along.

            She giggled and bounced in her car seat higher, her blonde curls bouncing along with her. “We’re going to see Misses Langly again today! And we’re going to have cookies!” She said this followed by a high-pitched squeal. I personally did not think these kids needed any more sugar, but ‘Misses Langly’ was the biggest giver of cookies there was.

            Misses Langly, or if I’m going to be accurate, Mrs. Lang, was the reason we moved up here in the first place. Well, a part of the reason anyway. She is Aunt Rachel’s closest friend, so when my mom (aka Rachel’s sister) had died, Mrs. Lang suggested she move up here close to herself and her bratty only child. We visited them before we settled into that shack people call a house. The kids, all eight of them, absolutely adored her and her husband. They even came to help us unpack. How sweet.

            I personally didn’t like them. They seemed super phony, and their son was the shittiest person I had ever laid eyes on. Really, he’s worse than me, and that’s saying a lot.

            “Who’s Mrs. Langly?” Cody asked. Wow, this guy spies on people through windows _and_ listened in on people’s conversations. I know he knows I caught him. Another reason I don’t trust this kid. Remind me again why he’s in our car?

            Rachel smiled. “Oh, she’s talking about my good friend, Elizabeth Lang. She goes to the church. You might know her son, Eric Lang? He attends Hailwood like you.”

            I watched as instantly all the color drained right from Cody’s face. He looked fearful now, like he just had come face to face with the ghost of Christmas past. And bingo, we’ve figured out who the bully is. I mentally patted myself on the back. That was way too easy, it was like Cody’s thoughts were written on his forehead in permanent marker. I saw Rachel’s smile waver a bit, but only enough for me to notice. She saw it too. She was really great at picking up things like that.

            “Wait,” I said, “you go to high school? What are you, fourteen?” I asked.

            He looked back at me for the first time, his big brown eyes narrowed. “I’m sixteen.”

            I scoffed. Wow, that was unfortunate. The reasons why this wimpy kid got picked on so much were like puzzle pieces that were just beginning to form themselves. Rachel shot me a look, but I ignored her.

            I leaned back in my seat and watched the scenery pass by as we headed to church.

            The mysterious Cody Salmon. What a weird guy, I could already tell.


	8. Eric the Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers of Ao3! How you doing? So this chapter is another slow paced one. Sorry about that. I'll be out for a couple of weeks, so that means no updates for awhile (to anybody who actually follows along ;) But I promise that the next chapter/part will be super long, and exciting! Yay! Hope I haven't bored y'all yet. Hang in there! Oh, and, happy June!
> 
> ~AJ

 

I never told my Aunt my secret. After what happened with my parents, after what happened after the kids at my old school found out… I was too afraid to confront her about it. I knew that when word got out, I’d be just as well off as that Cody kid. And trust me, I wasn’t about to let that happen.

            Speaking of that Cody kid, he seemed to enjoy church just as much as I did. We sat next to each other in silence, stood when we were supposed to. The difference between him and I was that I was better at stifling yawns. I think he actually fell asleep during communion, which I snorted at. He’s kind of a slobber machine when he sleeps, another reason I would pick on him in my old school.

            I had spotted the Lang family near the front row. I watched as mama and papa Lang sang hymns while baby Lang rolled his head around, cracking his neck. That kid was built like a fricken warrior or something. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was some sort of ninja. Is that racist? Actually, I don’t care. This kid deserved all the ninja jokes I could throw at him.

            The chapel was gorgeous. I’ll give it that. It had high ceilings and breathtaking, colorful stain-glass windows. It felt so ancient, but not really in a bad way. It made up for the three hour (It felt more like eight) sermon and all the stuff before.   Seriously, by the time I got out of there I felt as if I had just left a really bad movie, except my ass was taped to the seat and my eyes were forced open the entire time.   Everything was sore when it ended. I popped and cracked things I didn’t even know I could.

            As everyone said their good byes, I caught Salmon scanning the crowd. I knew who he was looking for. Mr. Ass-wipe Asian himself. I caught a glimpse of him when he did, heading over here between his mother and father.

            Eric took after his dad. He was huge and had hard, angular features. His long, dark hair was combed down and his slanty brown eyes were emotionless. Both father and son stood significantly taller then Mrs. Lang, who was so small I could fit her in my pocket. It was pretty comical, seeing her stand next to her giant family. I kind of wanted a picture.

            Eric saw Cody and smiled. More like sneered. He obviously had fun tormenting the kid. Cody was sweating puddles and fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. I could almost hear his thoughts: _Not here. Not here. Please not here._ Eric winked. Cody started biting the inside of his cheeks. It was quite a sight to see.

            “Elizabeth!” My aunt squealed when they came closer. They embraced each other like only best friends do. Well, females do anyway. As far as I know I haven’t seen any dudes start squealing and jumping up and down at each other’s presence. But who knows? There’s probably some of them doing that out there somewhere. Not here, though. Eric came and not-so-playfully socked me in the arm.

            “Hey Jasper! My cuz, how you doing man?”

            I rolled my eyes. I hated when he called me that. Not just because it was an incredibly awkward word to say, but also because I wasn’t his cousin, and nothing he or my aunt could say will change that. Rachel and Mrs. Lang are so close that mom decided to give her the “Aunt” title. Mostly for the little guys, but I think the Langs take it a little too seriously. “Oh, my nephew is coming to visit soon! He’s a real charm,” Elizabeth had told everybody in her church community before I arrived. Cody’s face twisted a little bit when he heard him call me ‘cuz’. I can just imagine all the things that were swirling through his brain at that moment.    

“Whatever,” I said shrugging him off and trying my best to close conversation, even though I didn’t really answer his question. “Have you already met our neighbor, Cody Salmon?”

Eric scoffed and Cody’s eyes darted to mine accusingly.

“Coby Simon,” he mumbled.

Well that didn’t sound much better. Coby? What kind of name is that? I think Cody sounded a lot better then Coby, but whatever. Coby it was, I guess. But Simon did sound a little bit better then Salmon.

“I don’t know, Simon,” Eric laughed, “I think I like Salmon better. Its suits you.”

And here we go, let the teasing begin. If it were any other person, I’d probably laugh. He was pale and kind of looked like a fish out of water, so ya I saw where he was coming from. In fact, a couple years ago I might have said the exact same thing. But for some reason this Eric kid got on my nerves. Maybe it was his low, sexy, monotone voice. Or maybe it was the dark wisps that grew from his chin. Or maybe it was the fact that it was this type of kid that got to do whatever he liked without suffering the consequences because he was just so fricken huge and muscular. Whatever it was, he kind of pissed me off.

The look on Cody… sorry… _Coby’s_ face didn’t help. He didn’t look hurt or sad and he didn’t try to defend himself or walk away. He seemed visibly scared, but as Eric continued to spew words into his ear that I no longer cared to pay attention to, all Coby did was take it with his head down.

The adults had gone somewhere to talk further back into the chapel, so Eric took it as an opportunity to push it. He waltz right up to the chump and wrapped one of his beefy arms around him, not even taking a breath to stop taunting this kid. Coby stiffened, but didn’t resist. The scowl on his face told me that he absolutely hated being touched. Even if he did try to resist, it wouldn’t be much use. Eric was about ten times his weight and could pin him to the ground with his pinky finger. Instead, he stopped examining his shoes to look at me.

Why the hell would you look at me? What am I supposed to do? His eyes were red and glossy. His almost-invisible blonde eyebrows were bunched up. The way he looked at me wasn’t actually pleading, but instead just kind of emotionless. He was basically just staring at me, which I found kind of creepy. That’s number three on “Coby’s stalkerish traits” list. What will be next?

I raised me eyebrow at him. He just kept staring. Ok then.

Then, Eric leaned down and started whispering in his ear. It wasn’t like I was paying attention before, but now that I wasn’t allowed to hear I took a keen interest into what he was saying. Coby didn’t give me any hints, because he didn’t react. Not at first anyway.

Even when I was a bully, I didn’t bother with this weird shit. I mean, Eric can’t beat him up right now, sure. We’re in a church. With people around. But why go through all this trouble?

I looked around and didn’t see aunt Rachel or the Langs anywhere. Poof, they vanished.

Coby winced at something he said, which finally satisfied Eric. He snorted and patted the kid’s arm, but didn’t let his arm drop from his shoulder. I found that kind of weird, but I just brushed it off. He probably just wanted to intimidate him some more.

“Want to go do something?” he finally asked me like none of that just happened. It took all my energy not to seeth at such a sloppy bully. At least be discrete about how much of a jerk you are.

The worst part was, I knew past me would have absolutely loved him. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

I didn’t know what there was to do, really. The church was fairly big; it had a large courtyard out back that was kept nicely trimmed and the parking lot had a couple good trees for climbing, but I wasn’t really the running-around-tree-climbing sort of guy. Maybe if I was still in elementary school, but not now. Besides, I got a sinking feeling that climbing trees with Eric would land me a face full of pavement.

“No thanks, uh, maybe next time,” I said scratching the back of my neck and giving Eric the best smile I could manage. One thing I’ve learned over the years, whether you like him or not, always make friends with the big guy. “We’re about to leave soon, and I’m in charge of getting the kids out of daycare, so…”

Eric shrugged. He even made moving his huge shoulders up and down look intimidating. “Ya, okay. Whatever. Well, we’ll see you on Monday.”

We’ll?

That’s when I realized it wasn’t me Coby was staring at. Eric let his arm drop from Coby’s shoulder and headed for the big heavy doors of the chapel, and about five kids around my age appeared from behind me and followed. The all giggled and whispered to each other, probably at Coby’s expense, who was now scowling at nothing in particular. It wasn’t intimidating, Coby’s scowl, not like Eric’s would be anyway. It was kind of like a little puppy trying to look intimidating in front of a wolf. It only ended up looking cute.

I didn’t just say that. Coby’s weird, he even looks weird, we’ve established that. Moving on.

I guessed the rest of the kids that kind of just appeared were the other students from Hailwood that Aunt Rachel had mentioned earlier. They all looked liked little snobs, it wasn’t just Eric. One might say I’d fit in nicely. I wished I didn’t fit in so nicely, but that was the way it was. Blegh.

So now it was just Coby and I. Standing awkwardly in the middle of a close to empty chapel. Ok. I looked at my watch, it was getting close to lunch, and just realizing that fact made me feel all the more hungry. The daycare probably had some little animal crackers they give the kids for snacks. I could probably find away to get some of those by the time Rachel had stopped gossiping about who knows what with her bestie, and get all the kids buckled in too. Easy.

“So…” Coby said in an attempt to break the silence, his hand buried in the coat of his sweater.

Little did he know I had planned the great animal cracker thievery, also known as mission get-the-animal-snacks. He’d thank me later.

“Let’s go pick up the kids,” I said before he could finish his rather lame attempt at small talk. And with that I was headed out the door with a sweaty Salmon close behind me.


	9. Snickers and other Chocolatey Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is super fast paced, (especially the last part) hope you don't mind. Also, wrote the ending as I was half asleep, so don't judge! Story's taking a big turn in this chapter. Stay tuned! More notes at bottom.  
> ~AJ

**Coby**

 

“Snickers,” Jasper said simply, dumping at least ten of them into the basket. Rachel just hit her head on the handle, looking like she was just done.

            I had realized it before, but now I knew it with an absolute certainty that pulsed through my veins and floated through the very air I breathed: I hated Jasper Hollins. I hated his face and the ‘I don’t give a crap’ expression he always carried around on it. I hated his clothes and the way he walked. I hated the way he smelled, which was mostly just BO masked with a bleep load of deodorant. I hated the way he made his Aunts life way harder than it needed to be. But most of all, I hated his down right perfect charisma.

            We had gone to the daycare center of the church, which was an entirely separate building then the main chapel. It was a decent size, and had different class like rooms that were separated by age. He stopped at the six year old section first, the five year old one next and bounced by the four year old one to grab a single brown haired angel named Trinity. In every classroom he had befriended every single one of the teachers, bewitching them with his pearly white smile and his perfect, icy blue eyes.

I wanted to smack that charming expression right off his face, the one that made making people like you look super easy.

            We spent about half an hour at each drop off station, while Prince Jasper listened to these ladies just tell him their life stories. I don’t know how he did it, but all he had to do was flash them that grin of his and everything spilled from their mouths like a river. One of them was about to have a new nephew, and she listed all the adorable baby names she had thought up. Jasper listened like it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard. Another girl was having financial issues, but she had said that God was helping their family make it through. Jasper nodded and of course listened intently. He even got the four year old teacher to give us huge bowls full of the last bit of animal crackers she had for the kids.

“Was running out anyway,” she had told us, “might as well finish it off.”

            The animal crackers were good. The resentment I felt toward such a fake jerk wasn’t. He reminded me too much of Eric, the way everybody adored him even though he was a complete and utter ass. The thought of Eric sent shivers up and down my spine, and that meant everything that reminded me of him also.

            Miss Whelch had filled me in on a whole bunch in the car before Jasper had finally joined us. She wasn’t his mother, but his Aunt who ran a full time foster family. Jasper’s last name was Hollins, and his parents had died just a few weeks earlier. I could’ve felt sorry for him, but something in my heart wouldn’t let me. It was ‘Ya, his life sucks. But he looks like he deserved it.’

            The faster I got back home to sweet isolation, the better. I was never good with large groups of people. Well, any type of people really, but that could have something to do with every single person in my life. That’s why when I get home to where no ones judge mental eyes were constantly looking me over, its like a weight being lifted off my chest and I could finally just breath.

            But, as you can probably guess, that wasn’t the plan. Rachel had remembered halfway home that she had to pick up some groceries, profusely apologizing as she turned her large van full of screaming kids around. I honestly didn’t care, as long as it was Rachel. The fact that I had to spend more time with that stupid pretty faced nephew of hers is what got me really irritated. And the fact that he was still making life difficult for her while she dragged eight kids into the store made me absolutely furious, though I tried hard not to show it.

            “Why do you need a weeks supply of Snickers, again?” she asked, peeking over the handle bar and into the cart at the bars that were scattered along the bottom. A little girl, Anna, I think her name was, was pulling at her dress asking for an Insect Home that she found in the toy section.

            Jasper shrugged. “Because I like them.”

            Rachel looked as though she was going to say something, but ended up biting her tongue as she watched him go wandering through the isles, a tiny blonde haired boy named Tommy running after him with a plastic sword.

            In my arms the little four year old, Trinity, had fallen asleep. My arms were starting to do the same, but I continued to hold her and bounce on my heals as if she was still awake. I couldn’t imagine living in a home with so much to do, but I could imagine Jasper trapping himself in his room not doing any of it. I scowled to myself.

            “I’m sorry,” I heard Rachel say as she started walking down the isle again, a piece of blonde hair had fallen from the tight bun she had it in and swayed beside her face.

            My eyes widened some, “Oh no!” I said quickly, “I wasn’t scowling at you. I was just…in my own world is all.”   I scratched the back of my head, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

            Rachel laughed her jingly bell laugh, but this time it seemed a little forced. She didn’t push her apology, but she didn’t look like she believed me either.

            “You’re really good with children,” she said as she scanned an assortment of cereal boxes. “Do you have any siblings?”

            “No, born and raised an only child. My parents decided that after me they were done.”

            She laughed again, this time it didn’t seem so forced. “So this is a completely new experience for you, huh?”

            “You have no idea,” I said light heartedly, propping up Trinity as she started to slip. “A lot less quiet then I’m used to, but that could be a good thing once in a while.”

            She nodded, a smile playing on her lips. She picked out a family sized box of Cheerios (not the Honey Nut kind, just the plain) and moved onward to the repair section. It hit me that with all the things that needed to be done in the house, she was doing them all by herself. “I’m just lucky that all of them are potty trained.”

            Hah, she was right. That would suck if they weren’t.

            After a couple of minutes, the intercom clicked, then screeched.

            “Hello shoppers!” a peppy, female voice echoed around the halls, “please, come and see our brand new assortment of creamy, delicious dark chocolates near the front of the store. In stock limited time only! And have a wonderful day-“

            There was a loud squeak, and some of the kids covered their ears and giggled.

            “Yo, yo!” it was a different voice this time, some teenage boy, from the sound of it. “Also, fifty percent off for couples only! Again, limited time offer, so get your chocolate now! Over and out.”

            “What, why are we-?”

            There was another click, and the message had ended. I laughed a little to myself, Rachel doing the same before looking back to pick out some paint. It seemed to me that they were just trying to get rid of some chocolate before it went bad. I quickly put it out of my mind and shifted Trinity’s weight from one arm to another. I couldn’t help thinking that she was way to big for me to be holding her. She’d better appreciate it when my arms have turned to Jell-O.

            “Maroon or _Sunrise Bliss_?” Rachel asked me holding up two sample colors for her walls, as though I would somehow give her a decent opinion.

            I just shrugged. “Either one looks good to me.”

            “Oh, I should get Jasper to choose. He’s really good at that type of thing.”

            I just inwardly scoffed at the image that popped up in my mind of Jasper-of all people- giving advice on design and color. He honestly didn’t seem the type. I didn’t say that out loud though. Never judge a book by its stupid, jerk-faced cover, I guess.

            Speaking of Jasper…

            He had suddenly came bounding around the corner, Tommy on his shoulders, going so fast he almost crashed into the shelves of paint. Tommy had a giant smile on his face, obviously just being given the ride of his life. Jasper, however, was wide-eyed and panting. He had a firefighters hat on top of his curly mop of hair and had a plastic sword that looked identical to Tommy’s in his right hand. They’d probably been dueling together in the toy section. He stopped only a minute to put his hand on his knees and catch his breath, allowing Tommy to wriggle back onto the floor.

            “My god, what-“ Rachel had started to voice my thoughts, but before she could finish Jasper had wooshed past her and started dragging me away by the hood of my Jacket, Trinity still fast asleep in my arms. I made a strangled cat noise as the collar jerked up against my throat and before I knew it I was stumbling out of the home repair section toward the front of the store.

            “Stop!” I managed to choke out, stunned and cross-legedly trying to keep up, “what the heck? Where the hell are we going?” I tried to rip my way free, but he was way stronger then he looked. It only resulted in nearly hanging myself in my own sweater.

            The last thing I appreciated was being dragged off to who knows where by some jerk-face Eric spawn.

            Jasper just glanced back at me with a real serious and urgent expression drawn all over his face. “Chocolate. Now. Fifty-percent off,” he told me without slowing his pace, as if that explained everything.

            “What…?” at this point I was fumbling for my zipper with the child in my hands, (not an easy thing to do) desperate to break free. But then I remembered the scratches that were up and down my arms from last night’s nightmare, and decided against it. Jasper said nothing more to me.

            Eventually I gave up trying and followed him, scowling the entire way. He never let go of my jacket though, as though I might sprint away as soon released me. I probably would have. What a wacko. I was so ready to just flop down on my bed and take a nap, away from wild children and crazy, chocolate obsessed bullies.

            Jerk face.

            It wasn’t until we finally reached the front desk that he released my strangle hold and I could finally breath properly.

            There were two people at the counter. The one in front of us, twirling around on a swivel chair, was a boy with slicked back black hair and a disgruntled looking employee’s uniform. When he saw us standing there, he stopped his spinning (although he quite obviously didn’t want to) and offered us a big smile. He had long features: A long face and a long nose. Though it may not be nice, he kind of reminded me of an overly caffeinated rat; his two front teeth were abnormally large and he seemed to be a very disorganized sort of person.

            The employee behind him was a girl with the same type of features and long, wavy, light brown hair. She rolled her eyes and went back to putting a huge box of what seemed to be chocolates behind a cupboard.

            “What can I do you for?” said the mouse man, in an equally mouse like voice.

            He looked right at me. Jasper had disappeared from sight.

            “Ummm…” I glanced down to see him now crouched down near the floor and rummaging through the shelves by the counter.

            I just pointed at him.

            Mousy boy, who I identified by the silver nametag pinned to his shirt as Marty, locked eyes with me. He squinted until all I saw of his eyes was a small bit of black from his pupils. “Hey…” he drawled, “do I know you from somewhere? You look awful familiar…”

            I ignored the couple of bangs I heard in Jasper’s direction.

            “I don’t think so.” I said, but I knew I had never seen this guy in my life. Trust me, if I had, I’d remember.

            “Don’t listen to him,” said the mousy girl from the back, who arched her back in a stretch, “He thinks he’s seen everybody from somewhere. It’s the only way he knows how to start a conversation.”

            “Shut up, Linda. I’m serious this time.” He tapped his chin as if he was deep in thought. I resisted the urge to roll me eyes.

            Finally, Jasper popped upward not only with a determined look on his face, but with a huge arm load full of chocolate bars. He plopped them all on the counter, sending them scattering everywhere. I just stared with my mouth open. He had got to be kidding. He had better be kidding.

            That’s why he’d dragged me over here.

            Marty didn’t even glance at Jasper, however, and was still staring at me. I didn’t really like being stared at- it kind of made me nervous. I started to rub my neck and let my eyes dart around the area, looking anywhere but at him. Jasper didn’t seem to like being ignored. His face drooped into an impatient scowl.

            “Aha!” He burst, quite suddenly, making me jump straight out of my skin. “I know where I know you from.”

            I raised my eyebrow. He looked around, than he leaned forward as if he was about to share a huge secret with me.

            “Your from my nephew’s middle school, aren’t you?”

            My face fell.

            Jasper snickered.

            Again with that? I didn’t look that young, did I?

            Suddenly, I felt an arm snake around my shoulders. I stiffened instantly.  
            “Actually,” said Jasper, that charismatic smile appearing on his face, “He goes to high school with me. This is my boyfriend.”

            I almost choked on air.

Why the hell would he say that? I barely even knew this kid. I tried to wriggle from his grasp. “What? No I’m…”

            The heel of Jasper’s shoe found its way to my shins. I winced and shut up.

            “We’re here for the chocolates. You know. Fifty percent off?” He eyed the table full of sugar hungrily. I thought back to the basket full of snickers. Didn’t he have enough chocolate already?

            “Oh yes! Of course!” said Marty.

            I stared grumpily into space as Marty rung up the chocolates with a twinkle in his eyes, Jasper going on about something about Easter. Trinity rustled in my arms, drifting in and out of her nap.

Yep. I was finally fed up with this. I wanted to go home. I wanted to get some sleep. I didn’t want to be here, on a weekend, pretending to be some sick guys boyfriend. Some _guy’s_ boyfriend, actually. That was weird, wasn’t it? Jasper was weird. I’d never be able to show my face in this store again, especially if it was with my mom. I could just imagine the look on her face if Marty popped up out of nowhere and told her all about the awesome boyfriend I had.

Gross.

I wanted to sit in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn in my lap. Ah, yes. Sweet isolation.

            But no. I had to stand here and be walked all over on by this idiot.

            Gross. Stupid jerk face. Idiot Prince Jasper.

            “Coby?”

            My eyes darted upward to Jasper’s face. He was looking down on me with pleading eyes. What now?

            “I forgot my wallet back at home. You Think you can cover this one for me?”

            I stayed expressionless. He was kidding.

            A pause.

            “Please.”

            “Absolutely not.” I said, exasperated.

            “Aw, come on baby, why?”

            “Don’t call me that. I’m not paying for your stupid addiction.”

            “I’ll call you whatever I want Salmon head. And why not?”

            “I think you just answered your own question.”

            “Don’t be a dead beat, man. Come on.”

            “I’m a dead beat? You’re a piece of shit. Why should I?”

            “Because you looove me?”

            “I hate you.”

            “That’s harsh.”

            “It’s the truth.”

            “Just this once? I’ll pay you back.”

            “No means no.”

            “God, you’re such a loser.”

            “Ya? You’re such a…”

            “Yeah?”

            “…Jerk face.”

            “Great comeback skills, Salmon head.”

            “Um, guys?” interrupted Marty before I could say anything in return, “as much as I love a good lovers quarrel, you’re holding up the line.”

            Jasper and I had a stare off. His icy cold eyes tried their best to penetrate my soul, but I refused to let them. I squinted my own eyes and looked at him as hard as I could. I didn’t know how intimidating I was, but I hoped it was a lot. I crossed my arms, refusing to back down.

            …Ya, I eventually caved.

            I sighed loudly enough to let everyone know how obnoxious I thought this guy was and reached into my pocket for my wallet.

“Your total is $29.52.”

Did I mention how much I hated Jasper Hollins?

And my day was yet to reach its strangest.

I took the money from my wallet and handed it to Marty. As I did, my hand brushed up against his ever so slightly. Normally I wouldn’t notice something like that, but this little brush of skin against skin sent a title wave of electric shock surging through my body, so much so that I was momentarily to shocked to react. I was stunned, paralyzed for just a moment, though at the time it seemed longer. I couldn’t even breath. When I could react, I drew in a sharp breath at the pain and dropped the money all over the table as I pulled my hand away. Loose change and dollar bills scattered everywhere.

I glanced down at the side of my hand to notice a dark red mark slowly growing where we had just touched. I didn’t think about it. I took a step backwards, or at least tried to. What stopped me was a long, bony hand reaching out to grab my wrist and yanking me forward. My stomach hit the edge of the counter and knocked the wind right out of me. I gasped.

All I could tell of what was happening is that I was now face to face with Marty. We were way to close for comfort, so close I could smell his mint scented breath and feel it on my face. I swallowed and tried to push away, but Marty’s other hand reached out to grab the collar of my shirt. Trinity started to scream as she slipped from where I had propped her on my left hip.

“Hey! What the fu-“ I heard Jasper start to say, but suddenly everything had become silent. Including the chatter of shoppers and Trinity’s tired screaming. It had all just stopped. I tried to turn to see what had just happened, but Marty’s firm hand held me in place.

The hand that wrapped around my wrist started to grow hot and burn my skin. I couldn’t get it out of his grasp.

“Dude! What the hell?” I choked out frantically as pain seared up my arm.

Marty’s eyes were no longer playful and glowing. He looked at me as if he had just seen a dolphin riding waves on a boogie board. I didn’t, however, pay attention enough to notice how panicked he seemed himself. I was to busy trying not to get my armed burned off.

“You have to listen to them,” he shouted at me, “you have to follow the dreams!”

“What?...” tears started to form at the rims of my eyes.

“If you don’t listen they’ll eat you alive! You don’t have much time!”

A sob formed in my throat. I was officially terrified. Why wasn’t any body doing anything to help me? I kept trying to yank myself away.

“What are you…? Let go! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“They’ll eat you alive! You’ll die!”

“Let go! Let go! Leave me alone!”

“He’s the key. Don’t you see? He’s the key to everything. He will save you! Can’t you see? Follow the dreams!”

“What dreams? Let go!” A scream escaped my lips. The pain had spread all the way to my shoulder and now I felt my skin bubbling underneath my sweater. Tears streaked my face. If it got to the other arm, would it spread to Trinity? I had to put her down. I had to get away.

Marty was yelling more stuff at me, but I couldn’t hear. My ears were ringing at his voice was drowned away my screams. I made myself limp, hoping that would work to get myself away. But it only caused more pain. The corner of the table jammed into my raw fore arm. I whimpered.

_Pop!_

The ceiling lights above us exploded into a shower of sparks and flame. I felt Trinity get tugged out of my arm and the hood of my jacket yank me away from the table. Jasper was cussing and yelling something behind his back. I was absorbed in shaking and crying to even comprehend the scene unfolding in front of me.

And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I finished writing this as soon as I was able to get my hands back on my laptop. The next two or three weeks I probably wont be able to write any more, so no Monday/Sunday updates for awhile (for those who follow along). Also, I wanted to tell you guys how much I love your comments. They seriously make my day. I don't respond only because I'm not to good with responses, but I do appreciate them. Ok, I'll end here. See you later :)  
> ~AJ


End file.
